This invention relates to thumb dispensing and insertion tools in general, and more particularly to an improved thumb tack insertion tool and container for thumb tacks.
As their name implies, thumb tacks are normally meant to be inserted using thumb pressure without any additional tools. However, it is evident to all those who have used thumb tacks that in cases where great numbers of thumb tacks must be inserted or where thumb tacks must be inserted into a hard material, the user can very quickly develop a sore thumb. For example, thumb tacks are used by many housewives in arranging curtains or the like with ties. When such thumb tacks are inserted into the hard wood of a window frame there is a great deal of force required which can lead to the development of such a sore thumb.
Various dispensers have been developed for thumb tacks. However, they still allow the user to use thumb pressure for insertion. For example, a tack holder and setting tool is disclosured in U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,308. There, the tacks reside in a slot and the tool simply give the user a greater area on which he can apply the pressure. In a related area, various magnetic tools have been developed in setting or driving carpet tack, upholstery tacks and the like. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 608,555 a magnetic tack driver which includes a magnet and a tube for aligning the tack prior to driving is illustrated. U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,821 discloses a tack receptacle and dispenser for use for use with a magnetic hammer such as is used in upholstery work. However, none of these devices are easily adaptable to use with a thumb tack which is meant to be inserted with hand pressure rather than by a hammer.
Thus, the need for a device to permit inserting thumb tacks using the hand but in such a manner that the inserter does not end with a sore thumb evident.